


He, You, She

by ru_salki99 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Genderswap, Romance, girl!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ru_salki99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel gets injured and has to take a new vessel, Dean certainly didn't expect him to come back looking... well, hot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BETA: Beta'd by the wonderful inanna1130

Dean cradled Castiel’s head in his lap as Sam tended to the gaping wound in the angel’s stomach.

It had been two days. Two long days of cleaning the wound and re-dressing it every few hours. The bleeding had begun to slow, but that was only because there was hardly any blood left in Castiel’s body. The only reason he wasn’t dead was because of the little grace he had left.

They’d walked into a trap; a trap specifically designed for Castiel. The demons or angels or whoever had set it up had wanted to incapacitate him so that they could come and collect – he’d had a bounty on his head ever since the apocalypse was over, as had they all. And incapacitate – as much of an understatement as it was - is exactly what they had managed to do.

After Castiel had stopped screaming, he and Sam had piled him into the back of the impala and headed straight to Bobby’s. The older man hadn’t really known what to do anymore than Dean and Sam had, but he’d helped anyway, hitting the books as soon as they managed to get Castiel comfortable enough.

After a lot of research on Sam and Bobby’s part – Dean had barely left Castiel’s side, terrified that if he did the angel wouldn’t be there anymore when he came back – they had deduced that it was some kind of poison that Castiel had been stabbed with. It was the only explanation as to why they couldn’t get the wound to remain closed and stop bleeding.

“Dean?”

Dean looked down into Castiel’s eyes - still perfectly blue even though the light behind them was fading – while doing his best not to pay attention to the grey pallor of his skin, “Yeah Cas?”

“This body is dying,” Castiel croaked.

Dean shook his head and gently stroked Castiel’s sweat soaked hair, “No. No you’re gonna be fine.”

Castiel gave him a soft smile, “It’s going to be alright Dean,” he said softly as he brought a shaky hand up. Dean reached down and let Castiel take a hold of it in a loose grip. “I need to leave.”

Dean shook his head again, “We’ll figure it out Cas. I promise.”

“There’s not enough time,” Castiel said with a slight shake of his head. “I have to find another vessel.”

Dean stared down at Castiel in confusion, aware that Sam was doing the same, frozen in his task to clean up the wound.

“Another vessel?”

“Yes. But I have to go now or I’ll be too late.”

“Cas…”

“Close your eyes,” Castiel interrupted, letting go of Dean’s hand.

Still not sure what exactly was going on, Dean was a bit too slow off the mark, only closing his eyes once the bright light started to flare out of Castiel’s eyes and mouth and he realised he was about to come face to face with his true form.

He threw himself to the floor, covering up his eyes and ears while shouting for Sam to do the same. Bobby, who was in his room sleeping, would be safe – hopefully. He could feel the light of Castiel burning his skin as he rose from his vessel, and then as if someone had just flipped the switch, the light was gone.

“Dean?”

Dean slowly raised his head to look at Sam who was kneeling, staring at the couch where Castiel had lain, only now there was no Castiel. Dean turned to look and almost gasped at the sight of Jimmy’s dead body.

“What do we do?” Sam asked as they both scrabbled to their feet and made their way over to it.

Dean dragged a hand over his face, not sure what to do. They had known for a while now that Jimmy’s soul had gone so it really was just an empty shell.

“Sew him up,” Dean said as he moved over and closed the now dull grey eyes, “If Cas can’t find another vessel then he’ll need something to come back to.”

Sam moved to do as he was told but frowned as he did so, “Doesn’t he need a living body to come back to?”

“I don’t know, but we can’t burn him yet can we?” Dean snapped. “Look, just go let Bobby know what happened so he doesn’t think Cas up and died on us or something. I’ll sew him up.”

“Dean you don’t have to…”

But it was too late, Dean had already knelt down beside Jimmy’s body, Castiel’s body, and had grabbed the needle and thread from their first aid kit. This was something he had to do. He owed it to both Castiel and Jimmy to take care of their body while they were gone. He just hoped that Castiel managed to find himself a vessel soon. The angel was weaker than he had ever been and if he didn’t find one… well then, he dreaded to think what might happen to him otherwise.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean was sitting in the kitchen, nursing a beer and staring down at the tabletop while he listened to Sam and Bobby talk in hushed tones together. He knew they were talking about him, and how he was taking Castiel’s sudden disappearance. It was kind of stupid of him to get so worried, to act like Castiel really had died and wasn’t ever coming back, he was well aware of that. But Castiel was his friend; well he was the closest thing he’d ever had to a friend. The guy had done so much for him and he’d never once said thank you.

He depended on Castiel more than he was comfortable with admitting. He enjoyed being around the guy, guiding him through his first human experiences, getting to know the angel underneath the coat; what made him laugh, what made him sad. He knew him better than he knew Sam now, cared about him just as much, so yeah – he was worried.

“Hey,” Sam said as he came into the kitchen. “We’re gonna order some pizza, you want some?”

“Sure,” Dean said with a shrug as he downed the last of his beer and stood up. “We should probably get one for Cas too in case he comes back and is hungry.”

Sam halted a little as he turned to walk back out, but nodded anyway, knowing it would be better to just go along with Dean rather than to try and argue. Dean followed him back into the living room where Bobby was sat watching one of the news channels, looking for omens and other signs of demon behaviour. However, as Dean sat down and turned to the screen himself, it wasn’t the reporting of demon behaviour that caught his attention, but the report of a ten-car pile up on a freeway in Ohio.

Apparently, most of those involved in the crash had survived. All but those who had been in what was believed to be a prisoner transport van, and the vehicle that had caused the crash. It was on fire at the moment, being doused by fire fighters who hadn’t long been on the scene. It looked pretty horrific from the images they were getting from the helicopter in the air, and while pile ups weren’t that unusual on freeways, there was just something about this one that seemed a little off with Dean.

Then someone knocked on Bobby’s front door.

“Is that the pizza?” Dean asked as he stood up.

“I haven’t called yet,” Sam said with a shake of his head.

“Wait here,” Bobby told them as he grabbed his shotgun and wheeled over to the door.

Both Dean and Sam grabbed weapons too, however when Bobby opened the door, wide enough for them both to see who was there, Dean quickly realised that they probably didn’t need them.

Leaning against the doorframe, looking absolutely exhausted was a girl. Well, not a girl per se, but a young woman in her early twenties with pale skin, long dark hair pulled back into a tight pony tail to show a small tattoo of a flower on her neck. She was slim with sharp features, but not unattractive, if anything, they suited her frame. However, they couldn’t exactly see much of her frame as it was hidden underneath an orange jump suit.

“Who the hell are you?!” Bobby demanded to know, his eyes going from the cuffed hands down to the cuffed feet and back up again.

The girl looked up then, looked at Bobby first and then straight past him to Dean, staring at him with eyes so blue that it was unmistakable.

“Cas?”

The girl smiled, “Hello Dean.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean stood and stared at Castiel as Sam made quick work of picking the locks on her cuffs. _“Her”_ \- that should sound weird, but for some reason it just didn’t. It suited Castiel, just as much as _“his”_ had.

“So that got anything to do with you?” Bobby asked as he pointed to the TV.

Castiel looked over Bobby’s shoulder and frowned, “I didn’t think it would cause as much devastation,” she said in a voice that while feminine, still held the deep, gravely tone of the Castiel from before.

“The only people who died were the ones in the prison van,” Sam reassured her as it looked like she might be getting upset.

“Oh. That’s not as upsetting then,” Castiel then said. “The men in the vehicle weren’t nice people and were planning on doing… things to Molly. They will suffer for their sins in Hell.”

“Molly?” Dean asked. “That the girl you’re wearing?”

“It was. Molly Thomson. She was being transported to a maximum security facility where she would be spending the rest of her life on death row and I could hear her praying for help,” Castiel explained. “Giving one’s body over to the Host of Heaven is one way to ensure that when your soul moves on, it will be saved.”

Dean stared at her for a moment as silence fell amongst the four of them, “Death row?”

“She killed her abusive boyfriend while he slept,” she told him as she flexed her now free hands and feet.

“And she got sentenced to death?” Sam asked, a look of horror on his face.

Castiel shrugged, “She has moved on now and is no longer suffering. That’s the most important thing here.”

“Moved on?” Bobby asked.

“As I entered her,” Castiel began, glaring at Dean when he snorted in amusement, “the brightness of my true form caused panic amongst the other occupants of the vehicle and for it to crash. Molly became injured and was dying. I waited until her soul left her body before entering as I know that should I continue to be exiled, I will eventually become human and take complete ownership of her body.”

“So Molly’s left the building?” Dean asked. “That’s all you now?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded before looking about the room. “What happened to my other vessel?”

“Jimmy?” Dean asked, “we put him downstairs for now.”

Castiel nodded, “Good. We should burn it tonight before people come looking for it.”

“Who would be looking for uh, ‘it’?” Sam asked.

“Whoever set that trap,” Dean answered for her. “They had to know that it would kill Cas or that body at least…”

“And they will want confirmation of the fact,” Castiel finished, frown in place and looking so much like his old self that it kind of freaked Dean out a little.

“Hey Cas?” he asked. “A word?”

Castiel nodded at Dean and followed him into the kitchen, heavy prison boots stomping hard against the wooden floors. Dean stood at the door and watched her walk over to the fridge and pull out a bottle of soda and tried his best not to stare at the sway of her hips or the swell of her ass as she bent over.

“You’re staring,” Castiel told him, breaking him out of his reverie.

“Sorry,” he said as he turned and closed the door over, “just not used to seeing you like that.”

“The novelty should wear off soon,” Castiel told him with a small smile.

Dean gave her a smile back before grabbing his own soda, forgoing the beer for the moment, “So, she’s related to Jimmy right?” Dean asked.

Castiel stared at him in surprise.

“Come on, Michael explained about the blood lines, and I’ve seen you inside Claire Novak, so it stands to reason that this girl has to have some Novak blood in her.”

Castiel sighed, “She was Jimmy’s first daughter.”

Dean had just taken a sip of his soda and so naturally and ended up spitting it all over himself as he tried not to choke.

“What? Are you kidding me? Jimmy had to have been like… twelve!”

“Fourteen actually,” Castiel said. “He met Molly’s mother while on vacation in Ohio. She was a year older. He never knew he had another daughter.”

“Shit,” Dean muttered to himself as he absorbed that information. “So I take it she didn’t exactly have the best childhood.”

“It was troubled yes,” Castiel nodded, “but she was loved dearly by her mother and had a good soul that shone brightly even while faced with death.”

Dean sipped at his soda, “So how come you never used her as a vessel before?” He asked before pointing to the necklace around Castiel’s neck that held a small crucifix. “I mean, looks like she was a believer.”

“You would never have trusted me had I shown up in a female vessel to our first meeting. You are notoriously wary of strange women,” Castiel explained, smiling at Dean’s ‘damn right’ before continuing. “Besides, she wasn’t ready,” she added through a yawn.

“You tired?” Dean asked in surprise.

“The past few days have been exhausting. I need to rest.”

“Well, you’re kinda covered in dirt from the crash,” Dean began, “why don’t you go grab a shower, it’ll help. Sam’s ordering pizza, so it should be here by the time you’re done.”

“A shower sounds like a good idea,” Castiel nodded, passing her soda to Dean before she made her way out into the hall and headed up the stairs to the bathroom.

Once more, Dean found himself staring at her as she walked away from him. He had no idea if she was doing it deliberately or not, or if she’d always had that hip sway and it’d been hidden by the coat, but it was damn right hypnotic and he knew, just knew, that it was going to get him into a whole world of trouble.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As the pizza had been delivered mere moments ago, Dean was in the kitchen with Sam and Bobby as they fought over who was having what. They had only ordered three pizzas and would give a slice each to Castiel, as she didn’t eat much. Trouble was, Sam had ordered the pizzas forgetting that she didn’t like spicy things or mushrooms and both Bobby and Sam had a spicy meat feast and extra mushrooms respectively. So Dean, while happy to split with Castiel, was trying to get Bobby and Sam to give him a slice of their pizza – they weren’t exactly enthusiastic about it.

Finally managing to extract a slice from Sam, Dean was just putting it onto his half of the pizza box – who needed plates? – when they heard the soft padding of footsteps walking down the hall, signalling Castiel’s approach.

“Dean.”

As one, the three men turned to look at Castiel, then faster than a speeding bullet they all turned away again.

“Dude!” Dean shouted. “You’re naked!”

“I have no clean clothing,” Castiel explained. “That’s what I came to tell you.”

“Right, well just go wrap a towel round yourself or something and we’ll find you something okay?”

“Yes. Okay,” Castiel said before the sound of her footsteps made their way up the stairs again.

“Dude, you got to talk to her about what she can and can’t do now she’s a girl,” Sam said.

“Why do I gotta talk to her?”

“’Cause, she’s your angel!” Bobby proclaimed.

Dean didn’t even try to argue or ask Bobby to not call her ‘his angel’ like he usually did, but instead just sighed and rubbed a tired hand over his eyes.

“She just doesn’t understand the differences between guys and girls,” he explained. “I mean, I’ve been trying so damn hard to get her to fit in as a guy, how the Hell am I gonna teach her to be a girl? Surely Samantha would be better suited for this job?”

“Nuh uh,” Sam said with a shake of his head, “you heard Bobby, she’s your angel. You deal with it.”

Dean scowled at his brother, then at Bobby whose eyes were twinkling with mischief.

“Fine. But don’t touch my pizza,” he yelled before making his way up the stairs.

He found Castiel in the hallway, towel wrapped haphazardly around her waist, covering her bottom half only.

“Okay, first off,” Dean said as he looked pointedly at the ceiling, “when I said wrap a towel around yourself, I meant from the chest down. Not just your waist.”

“You only cover yourself from your waist down,” Castiel argued.

“Yeah, well. I’m a guy. I don’t have boobs like you.”

“Boobs?”

“Yes Cas. You’re a girl now and so you should cover _all_ your girl parts, boobs included – they’re what we humans call women’s breasts.”

“Oh. Of course.”

Dean could hear the rustling of fabric and made the mistake of looking down. There was a flash of pale flesh and what looked like another tattoo before all the important bits were covered up.

“Like this?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah that’s better,” Dean nodded as he stepped forward. “Just pull it a bit tighter so you don’t have to hold it up with your hands.”

Castiel pulled the towel tighter, making her smallish – who was Dean kidding? They were perfectly sized – breasts push up to create one helluva cleavage, but she was still holding on.

“Like this?”

“Kinda,” Dean said. However, he found himself stepping forward and fixing the towel properly tucking the tail end of it inside the rest so that it stayed up on its own.

He did his best to concentrate on the towel, to not think about what it was covering, what that other tattoo was of or how smooth that skin looked, or indeed the way the water dripped from her hair down onto her naked shoulder before trailing over the curve of her breasts….

“Grab a towel for your hair and follow me,” he said as he shook himself out of his stupor.

Castiel nodded and went to do as she was told, allowing Dean the opportunity to take a deep breath and just calm himself. This was Castiel for Christ’s sake! It wasn’t right to be having all kinds of dirty thoughts about her. Sure, she was hot, but she was his friend first and foremost, so yeah, bad thoughts were bad.

Giving himself another shake to get him to think straight, he made his way towards the room Sam had dumped his gear in for him, the room he hadn’t slept in since they arrived there as he’d been too busy holding a vigil by Castiel’s side.

He stepped into the room and immediately noticed a pile of orange on the floor. Apparently Castiel had stripped off in here – bad thoughts, bad thoughts – so he stepped over the pile and went to his bag, searching for the smallest pair of pj’s or sweatpants that he owned.

He was just pulling out a pair of grey flannel pj pants when Castiel joined him, loosely towelling at her hair. Dean just signalled for her to sit on the bed while he continued rummaging. He quickly found an old Black Sabbath t-shirt that he’d had since he was a teenager and was so small he couldn’t even get an arm through the sleeves. He only kept it for sentimental reasons, but it would no doubt fit Castiel perfectly.

Then he grabbed a thick pair of socks and his old ‘I’m not well so I need to feel comfy and warm’ hoody.

“It can get cold here sometimes, so you might want to put the socks and sweatshirt on too.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said, dropping the towel from her head as she smiled up at him.

“Wow. Your hair is really kind long,” Dean pointed out. “I have no idea what you should do with it. Sam should though.”

Castiel smiled and lifted up a hair band that had been lying on the bed to tie her hair up with in the same style it had been when she first arrived, “I’d rather not risk my life by asking him for styling advice. But thank you for the suggestion,” she said.

Dean smiled in return, “Just put that stuff on and come down for your pizza,” he told her before turning to the pile of clothing on the floor. “I’ll sort through this and wash it so it’s clean and dry for the morning.”

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel said, a small look of appreciation on her face.

“Yeah well, don’t say I never did nothing for you,” Dean grumbled as he scooped up the clothes and headed down the stairs.

When he got to the kitchen, Bobby and Sam had vacated it in favour of the living room, which in retrospect, he was very thankful for, as when he started to sort through Castiel’s laundry, he realised she had left her underwear amongst it all; her small, black, lacey underwear. As he stared at it, trying his best not to imagine Castiel wearing them – or not wearing them while currently wearing his pj’s - he quickly put them to the side with the pile of ‘to keep’ items along with the cargo pants, grey tee and socks. The jumpsuit being the only item to get tossed.

As fast as he could, before Sam came in and saw, he shoved the laundry into the washer and pressed start. He knew that some girls liked to hand wash their delicates, but there was no in Hell he was going to stand at the kitchen sink and scrub Castiel’s panties.

“Is this appropriate?” Castiel asked as she entered the kitchen.

Dean turned and could feel his jaw dropping a little. She was wearing everything but the hoody, but my God! The pj pants, while rolled up around the ankles so she wouldn’t trip, were also sitting very low on her hips. One tug and they would fall right down – there goes those bad thoughts again – and the t-shirt… fuck! It hugged her in all the right places and was just a little bit too short, allowing the jut of her hips and the tip of that second tattoo to be visible to anyone who looked. Fuck only knew how much would be on view if she reached above her head.

“Yeah,” Dean finally said. “Fine.”

Castiel nodded, seemingly happy before pointing to the table, “Pizza?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean said as he jumped into action.

He handed Castiel her pizza then lifted his own. Grabbing a couple of sodas, he then led the way into the living room to join the other two.

Both men did a double take at the sight of Castiel in Dean’s clothes, but neither said anything, instead turning back to the TV. They were watching the update on the pile up and the reporter was talking about Molly Thomson and how it was believed that she had died in the crash, but the damage from the fire made it extremely difficult to identify all of the separate body parts, especially since half of them had been completely destroyed.

Dean settled himself down on the couch and as Castiel sat down next to him, placing her hand on his thigh as she adjusted herself to get comfortable, Dean was so unbelievably thankful that Sam and Bobby were looking the other way as he was positive that the heat from Castiel’s hand had travelled up his thigh, across his groin and than right up to his neck and face, where he knew he’d be blushing like a big girl.

He was so fucking screwed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m not so sure this was a good idea,” Sam said as he stood with Dean and Castiel in the middle of the underwear section in the department store they had come to.

It had been decided that Castiel would need her own clothes as she was no longer able to self clean what she wore and it just wasn’t practical to launder them every day.

“Look,” Dean snapped, “Cas needs clothes whether we like it or not okay!”

“Yeah, but she’s like my sister dude! Why do I have to be here?”

“Because!”

Sam just stared at him, giving him his best bitch face until Dean finally caved.

“Fine. Here’re her sizes, go grab some t-shirts and pants or something,” he said as he handed over a slip of paper.

Sam visibly relaxed and practically ran in the direction of the women’s casual clothing.

“I had no idea Sam felt so close to me,” Castiel said as she studied Sam’s retreating back.

“Me neither,” Dean said conversationally.

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Dean asked as he started towards the nearest display holding up plain white sets for them to inspect.

“Do you think of me as a sister too?”

Dean whipped his head round to stare at Castiel, “God no. No that would be all kinds of wrong.”

“Wrong? Why wrong?”

“’Cause,” Dean shrugged, “we’re friends. And yeah you’re practically family now, but still, friends is more appropriate. What do you think of these ones?”

Castiel finally stopped staring at Dean in that curious manner she had down to a tee now and turned to look at the underwear Dean was pointing to.

“It’s fine,” Castiel said.

That was good enough for Dean. He grabbed a set in Castiel’s size – he’d checked the underwear sizes last night when he’d pulled it from the dryer – and threw it into the basket in his hand.

“Go pick something else you like then. We’ll get a couple of sets and then some practical stuff.”

“Practical?” Castiel frowned.

“Yeah, you know… comfy,” he explained. Castiel just continued to frown, “Trust me, you become human and there’ll be times when you’ll want nothing but comfy.”

“Alright,” Castiel nodded before going to look at the rest of the sets on display.

She picked up another white set, this one with little sparkly bits on it, another black set that was much plainer than the one she was currently wearing, a blue set that Dean knew would set off her eyes beautifully and then finally, a pink set.

However, they didn’t have her size in the pink so Dean found himself standing in front of a spotty teenager, “You got this in a C cup?” he asked.

The girl looked at him strangely for a moment before she noticed Castiel standing behind him, “Oh sure, just let me go check.”

“Thanks,” Dean nodded before turning to Castiel. “I’ll wait here, you go pick some comfy stuff.”

Castiel nodded and made to turn but stopped and turned back to Dean first, “Why do I have to choose it?”

“Because it’s your underwear. If you don’t like it then you won’t wear it. Now go.”

Dean stood and watched her as she made her way over to the less ‘sexy’ section. He saw her pick out a couple of plain bras, one white, one black and one red before turning to the panties. She studied them for a few moments before grabbing a pack of plain black, a pack of plain white and a pack full of multi-coloured. They had little pictures on them but Dean couldn’t quite make them out.

She quickly made her way back and dumped her selection into the basket with the other items.

“She hasn’t returned?” Castiel asked of the shop assistant.

“Not yet.”

“Perhaps they do not have the correct size. Maybe I should be happy with what I already have,” she said with a littlest of pouts.

“Cas, if you want the pink ones, I’ll get you the damn pink ones.”

“Awww.”

Dean and Castiel turned to see their shop assistant standing there with a pink bra in her hand and huge grin on her face.

“I wish my boyfriend would spoil me with pretty underwear,” she said as she handed over the bra to Castiel.

“Dean is very good to me,” Castiel told her with a brilliant smile.

“I bet.”

“Let’s go find Sam,” Dean practically shouted as he grabbed Castiel by the elbow and begun leading her in the direction of where they’d seen Sam go.

“Is something wrong?” Castiel asked.

“No. It’s just… I’m not your boyfriend and you shouldn’t let people think so.”

“I’m aware we’re not sexually involved Dean, but I thought it would be easier to let her continue thinking that we were rather than explaining the truth.”

Dean halted, Castiel’s reasoning made sense, but still… it was the weird flutter of excitement at the word ‘boyfriend’ that was making him freak out more than anything else.

“Okay fine, just don’t mention it to Sam,” he told her.

“Understood,” Castiel nodded as Sam made his way over to them.

Dean looked down into the basket in his hand and noticed there was a lot of plaid, but clothes were clothes and he was sure Castiel wouldn’t really give a shit.

“I got you some sneakers,” Sam told them. “I figured since she already has boots she wouldn’t need another pair, but then I remembered how Jess said there were boots and then there were _boots_. So I grabbed these too.

Dean looked at the boots Sam was talking about and noticed that they were high heeled. Yeah, they’d do fine – if Castiel could walk in them that is.

“Thank you Sam,” Castiel said with a grateful smile, before turning to Dean. “I would like a dress.”

Both Dean and Sam stared at her in surprise, “A dress?” Dean asked, “what the Hell do you need a dress for?”

“Well, as you keep pointing out, I am a girl now and girls wear dresses. I’d like one.”

Dean sighed, “Fine, go pick one then.”

Castiel grinned and bounced off in the direction of the dresses, Dean and Sam following her slowly.

“So your basket is kinda full,” Sam pointed out.

Dean shrugged, “Angel likes her underwear,” he said as he watched Castiel study the dresses closely.

She went from rack to rack, feeling the cloth and examining each dress in extreme detail before finally stopping on one. She picked it up but then turned back to Dean and Sam who weren’t that far away anymore, “What size should I buy?”

“An eight,” Dean told her, finding her excitement over something as simple as a dress kinda cute, if you could call an angel cute.

The dress she had picked was a plain little summer dress, but she would no doubt look amazing in it and Dean could feel the excited flutter in his chest again as he thought about her wearing it.

“So, any other clothes you want?” Sam asked her once she’d added the dress to Dean’s basket.

“No. That is all.”

“Okay, let’s go pay for this shit then,” Dean muttered before placing a hand on the small of Castiel’s back and led her towards the checkout, not even realising that Sam was looking at him knowingly from where he followed behind them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After the department store, they split up. Sam went to get the large supply of wood that they would need to build a plinth for Jimmy’s body – they didn’t nearly have enough which was why they hadn’t burned him yet – while Dean took Castiel to get toiletries.

He hadn’t really known what to buy, or when Castiel would need certain kinds of feminine products, so he bought them anyway – just in case. He also got her a razor as she’d asked about them when they’d walked past and Dean had then had to explain about body hair, which had been kinda uncomfortable, especially when an old lady had walked past and given him the evil eye.

Then on the way out he’d decided to buy her Cosmo – hopefully that would help explain things and make his life a hell of a lot easier for him.

When they’d finally got back to Bobby’s, he’d raised an eyebrow at them and all the bags they were carrying while Castiel sat herself down and immediately opened up her magazine and began to read it as if it was some kind of Holy gospel, but then, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d heard a woman call it that.

“You get the stuff?” Dean asked after he and Sam came down from dumping all the bags up the stairs, in Dean’s room where Castiel had slept the night before – Dean slept on the couch.

“Yeah, on my desk,” Bobby nodded.

Dean grabbed himself and Sam a beer before going over to see the fruits of Bobby’s labour. He had been tasked with making Castiel’s new fake ID’s. There were only a couple of different ones in there, no FBI badges like Dean had made her, just a couple of varying driver’s licences and only one of them actually had the name ‘Castiel’ on it.

“Castiel Singer?” Dean asked as he held up the ID.

Bobby shrugged, “Didn’t think you’d be wholly comfortable with me making her a Winchester.”

Dean blushed a little and looked back down at the ID’s. How the Hell Bobby had picked up on what he might be thinking he had no idea, but he was right, calling her Castiel Winchester would be weird, in the whole ‘sister’ category kinda weird.

“So, we’re going with the daughter cover story?” Sam asked.

Dean looked up at that, as did Castiel.

“Daughter?” Castiel asked.

“You knew about this?” Dean asked, ignoring Castiel for a moment and not liking being kept out of the loop.

Sam shrugged, “Thought you heard us talking about it,” he said before turning to Castiel. “We figured that well, people in town know us now and that we’re friends with Bobby. But they’ve never really seen you about, so we’re gonna tell them you’re his long lost daughter or something.”

Castiel looked at Bobby who shifted uncomfortably under her scrutinising gaze before she turned to Dean, “Is this a good idea?”

Dean bit his lip as he thought about it, but then nodded, “Yeah. It’s probably best. But, just don’t go telling folk. We don’t need any demons sniffing about trying to find out who this daughter is okay?”

Castiel nodded, gave him a small smile then turned back to her magazine. Dean rolled his eyes at that but left her to it as he gathered up all her ID’s and documents and took them up the stairs to his room to put them in a safe place. He was just hiding them inside the bedside drawer when the bedroom door opened and Castiel walked in.

“We didn’t get a bag,” Castiel said.

“What?”

“For my clothes. How will I travel with them if I don’t have a bag to put them in?” she asked.

Dean paused for a second as he stared at Castiel’s confused frown before sighing and gesturing for her to sit down on the bed. Once she was sitting, he gingerly sat down next to her.

“The thing is Cas, right now, you’re uh… well, you’re still recovering from the attack and having to change vessels, and uh, you’re…”

“You think I’m too weak to fight,” Castiel finished for him.

“No!” Dean said, “No, it’s not that. It’s just, you need to heal and time to get used to your body.”

“I’m used to my body,” Castiel argued.

“Cas, you fell over your own feet twice today.”

“I was tired.”

“And there’s my point,” Dean said with a soft, apologetic smile. “You never got tired, not really. And you slept for a whole twelve hours last night and you were still tired today? Taking you with us right now would just be putting you in unnecessary danger.”

Castiel pouted again and looked down at the floor, but nodded in understanding. Watching her, Dean couldn’t help himself and put an arm around her shoulders before pulling her into a hug. Castiel relaxed into his touch, resting her head on his shoulder while she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Besides, Bobby needs the company. And we won’t be gone for long,” Dean told her. “Only a few days at a time, a week at the most.”

“I shall worry about you anyway,” Castiel told him.

“I know,” Dean said, resting his chin on top of her head so he could hold her closer.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, just holding each other, Dean doing his best to try and not think about how good she felt against his side, how warm and soft and the way she smelled amazing. He wanted nothing more than to stay there with her, to lower her to the bed and just lie with her in his arms. And yeah, he kind of wanted to kiss her too, and that scared him more than the need to kiss anyone ever had before.

“What will I do with my clothes then?” Castiel finally asked, lifting her head off his shoulder to look up at him.

“Well,” Dean began, stopping to clear his throat as it came out croaky, “you could put them away in the wardrobe,” he said, pointing to the old piece of furniture in the corner.

Castiel nodded and sat up, “You have clothes in there.”

“Only some,” he said with a shrug.

He stood up and walked over to the wardrobe to open it. He only had a couple of shirts and a pair of jeans hanging up and a few t-shirts folded on the top. He quickly pushed them all over to one side, leaving the majority of the wardrobe free for Castiel’s clothing.

Castiel smiled gratefully at him before taking the first few items out of the bags and placing them on the bed.

“Oh you should probably try them on before you put them away,” Dean told her, “make sure they fit.”

“Oh okay,” Castiel said, having not realised that herself.

She stood and kicked off her boots before immediately lifting her tee up above her head. Dean just stood there and stared. He knew he should leave, that he didn’t need to be there for this, but he couldn’t move, eyes too busy trailing over the expanse of pale flesh on show to him as Castiel undressed.

The underwear she was wearing, the ones he had washed the night before, they looked damn good on her, accentuating every single curve of her body. She wasn’t too skinny like a lot of the girls he had gone out with had been, but she wasn’t overweight either. She was short – at least a foot shorter than himself- and curvy and was just perfect to look at. Hell, by the looks of it she’d be perfect to touch too.

When Castiel picked up the first pair of jeans and pulled them on, Dean finally broke himself out of his stupor and walked over to close the bedroom door. He didn’t need Sam walking in on a half naked Castiel, or try and insinuate things – which he totally would.

She quickly made her way through the jeans and the shirts Sam had picked out before finally putting on the dress. As predicted, she looked amazing in it.

“I like this,” Castiel said as she looked down at herself. “It feels nice. Do I look nice?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, swallowing heavily. “You look real nice.”

Castiel smiled at that, a soft very feminine smile that made Dean’s spine tingle with want, “I think I shall keep this on.”

“No,” Dean suddenly said, holding up his hand.

“Why not?”

“Well, ‘cause your underwear is the wrong colour,” Dean pointed out. “You should wear the white underneath it.”

“I’ll change then.”

“Cas, no,” Dean said with a shake of his head, not ready to see her up close and naked yet if at all, “just leave the dress for another day and put your cargo pants and t-shirt back on.”

Castiel looked confused and a little upset, but didn’t argue with him and changed back into the clothes she had been wearing before.

“Right, well, I’ll put these away and you put your underwear away in the drawer,” Dean told her as he began to hang up her clothes in the wardrobe.

Castiel grabbed the bag with her underwear and walked over to the small chest of drawers in the corner. Only one of them was intact and Dean had a few things of his own in there, but he hoped that Castiel would take the hint and just push them to the side as he had done with the wardrobe rather than make a big deal out of it.

He had his back turned to her, so he couldn’t be sure what she was doing exactly, but he couldn’t look at her as she handled all those bras and panties; he was so horny right now he was about to explode without adding those kind of visuals.

“Dean?” Castiel started after a moment.

“Yeah?” Dean asked over his shoulder, folding a tiny little tank top and putting it on the shelf.

“Thank you,” she said. “Not just for taking me to get new clothes, but for sitting with me while I was injured and for being… for being my friend.”

Dean froze before slowly turning to look at her, “It’s okay,” he said quietly, noticing that she looked kinda emotional; he hoped to God she didn’t start crying. “I mean, I owe you for getting me out of Hell and all.”

“No it’s just, I’ve never had a, well a friend. I’ve never been as close to any of my brothers or sisters as I am to you. And I, it means a lot to me.”

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and bounced on his feet a little uncomfortably as he nodded, “Yeah, it means a lot to me too,” he told her.

She smiled again and looked as if she was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. Castiel walked over to it and opened it to look up at Sam. Castiel must have just been feeling particularly mushy or something ‘cause when Sam opened his mouth to talk, she pushed forward and wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him tight.

“Uh… Cas?” Sam asked, arms hanging awkwardly at his sides as he stared down at her.

“Thank you for accepting me into your family,” she muttered into his chest.

Sam looked over at Dean, but Dean just shrugged and tried not to laugh at how uncomfortable Sam looked.

“Um, yeah that’s cool,” Sam eventually said as he gently patted Castiel’s shoulder. “You’re welcome.”

Castiel grinned up at him before letting go and stepping back, “I’m sorry, what were you going to say?” she asked.

“Oh right, dinner’s ready,” Sam said, his face a little flushed from the embarrassment of nearly being hugged to death by a tiny angel-woman.

“We’ll be down in a sec,” Dean said, letting Sam escape. When he was gone, Dean turned to Castiel once more. “Do us all a favour, and whatever you do, don’t hug Bobby.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Tell me why we thought it was a good idea to store the body down here?” Sam asked as he and Dean struggled to carry Jimmy’s body up the stairs.

“Fucked if I know,” Dean grunted as they finally reached the top of the stairs.

After they’d eaten, Dean and Sam had gone out and built the plinth for the body. Castiel had wanted to help, had felt duty bound to do it, but Dean hadn’t been having any of it, telling her to just go and study her magazine and use Sam’s laptop if she needed to do any further research. It wasn’t that he had any particular issues with her doing heavy lifting or anything, he just needed a break from her to get his mind straight and let his dick calm down.

He had known that he’d been kind of quiet during the building and that Sam kept giving him a ‘knowing’ look. But Sam wouldn’t make any comment until he had some actual evidence that there was something to comment on, so he kept his mouth shut and allowed Dean to think.

It had only been a day since Castiel had been a dude, but that just didn’t weird him out at all. He knew it should, but it didn’t. He liked Castiel, cared about her a lot, so yeah, it was only natural that with her being in a very attractive female body now, that whatever feelings he had for Castiel as a friend, would morph into something else. Of course, if he acted on it and ended up with some kind of ‘thing’ with Castiel, and she had to take on another vessel again - a male vessel – that would make things difficult.

His mind had gone round in circles with those thoughts the entire time he and Sam had been building the plinth. He had more or less decided that he wouldn’t act on whatever urges he was having, but then they’d walked back into the house and the sight of Castiel, sitting on the couch, legs folded up underneath her as she frowned at whatever she was reading on Sam’s laptop and she just looked so normal, so plain and pretty that he knew it would only be a matter of time before he gave in to his urges.

He wanted her, he wanted her bad.

And now, it was late and everything was ready. All they had to do was put the body onto the plinth, salt it and burn it. Dean was glad that Sam had already wrapped the body up as it would’ve been uber weird throwing Castiel’s body up onto a pile of fire like that.

Castiel and Bobby were already outside waiting for them and offered little assistance to get the body up onto the wood. But then, Sam and Dean had told them that they would do it, and they were each bigger and stronger than Bobby and Castiel put together.

They finally managed to heave the body into place and stood back, catching their breath as Castiel moved in. She leaned down and began to whisper in what Dean knew was Enochian. She was obviously offering up some kind of prayer or blessing, but why he had no idea. Jimmy’s soul had already moved on and Castiel herself was in another body. Maybe it was to prevent the body rising from the dead or something. Whatever her reason, she looked very sad as she said her final words and stood back.

She joined Dean, standing right next to him while Sam doused the body with salt and lighter fluid before dropping a book of burning matches onto it.

The fire spread quickly, encompassing the body and lighting up the junkyard in an eerie orange glow.

It was a cool night, and so they had all pulled on their jackets, Castiel wearing Dean’s sweatshirt that he had given her the night before. Dean didn’t mind though; he had realised the night before that he liked the look of her in his clothes, probably more than he liked the look of her without any clothes on at all… well, maybe. The fact is, she looked damn fine and he wasn’t about to upset her by demanding that she give him the sweatshirt back.

The four of them stood and watched as the flames danced over the body and spread to the wood underneath it, the smoke billowing up high into the air. Soon though, Sam and Bobby headed inside. They’d both seen enough burning bodies to last them a dozen life times, so they didn’t need to wait until the end.

Castiel however, seemed to want to wait until it was over and so Dean waited with her. They stood side by side, leaning against an old rusted out ford as the flames got hotter and the smell of burning flesh got stronger. It took a body hours to finish burning, Dean knew this well and he guessed Castiel did too. However, an hour after Sam and Bobby had gone inside, Dean found himself with an arm wrapped around Castiel’s shoulder, cradling her against him as she struggled to stay awake.

“We should head inside,” he said quietly.

“No, I want to wait,” Castiel said, straightening her back so that she wasn’t leaning on Dean so much.

“Cas, you’re exhausted. You need to sleep, and this isn’t gonna be done for another three or four hours at least.”

Castiel looked up at him and then back at the body before nodding in defeat, “You’re right. I do feel rather tired.”

“Okay, so let’s go inside and get you to bed,” Dean said, pushing himself up off the car and turning to head back inside the house.

However, when Castiel made to turn with him, she stumbled a little; her legs too tired to work properly. Dean caught her and steadied her on her feet once more. He let go gently, testing to see if she could stand up on her own. She appeared okay at first but then swayed a little and so Dean made the decision to carry her.

He leaned down and scooped her up into his arms. She was incredibly light and fitted into his arms as if that was where she belonged. And it was a testament as to how tired she really was that she didn’t question him or argue to be put down so that she could walk on her own – she was a very stubborn angel when she wanted to be after all.

When they got inside, he didn’t even check to see if the other two were still awake, instead walking straight up the stairs to what he now guessed was actually Castiel’s room.

He gently sat her down on the bed before kneeling at her feet and began to remove her boots. Once they were off, he told her to get undressed while he went over to the wardrobe to pull out the pj’s they had bought her that day.

She was almost completely naked by the time he turned back round to her, the only item of clothing still on her person being her panties. Dean quickly handed her the pj’s and turned to leave, but Castiel soon stopped him.

“Dean, wait,” she said quietly.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her in question, deliberately staring right at the tattoo on her neck as she pulled on the pyjamas over her naked flesh – they were red with little white clouds on them and utterly adorable – before she spoke again.

“Can you stay with me for a while?” she asked.

“Stay?”

Castiel nodded, “I was comfortable outside, with you holding me. I’d like to feel that again.”

Dean could feel himself blush; the bad thoughts rearing their ugly head again. He knew he should say no, that he had to go back down the stairs, but he was only a man. How was he supposed to resist her?

“Sure, okay,” he finally said, kicking off his boots and slipping off his jacket.

Wearing just his t-shirt and pants, he watched as Castiel climbed underneath the sheets and realised that he might kinda want to just sleep there, next to her. But he was good and lay down behind her, on top of the covers, waiting for her to turn out the light before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Castiel lay her hand over his as she relaxed against him, her body shaping itself around Dean’s, and yeah, the wiggling of her ass against his crotch really wasn’t helping matters – even through all the layers. They were both very quiet and Dean had been convinced that she had already fallen asleep, but he was soon proven wrong as Castiel spoke quietly into the darkness.

“I’m scared Dean.”

Dean frowned at the back of her head, “Why?”

“Because I’m becoming more human with every breath,” she admitted. “This morning I tried to ‘mojo’ myself from here to the bathroom and I couldn’t do it.”

“You’re still recovering,” Dean said softly as he tightened his hold on her, “it’ll take a while before you get back to your usual strength.”

Castiel turned onto her back and looked up at him, her features barely visible in the dark, but what he could see almost broker his heart; silent resignation.

“I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but you know as well as I do that that’s not going to happen.”

Dean stared down at her, stared into those big dark eyes and wanted nothing more than to kiss all that pain away, but instead he merely reached up and pushed her hair away from her forehead to tuck behind her ear.

“Whatever happens,” Dean began, “I’ll be here. You’re not gonna go through this on your own. I promise.”

Castiel brought her hand up and gently cupped Dean’s jaw, “Thank you,” she whispered.

Dean lay down, pulling her close to him again, “Don’t thank me, it’s what I’m here for.”

Castiel was silent for a moment and Dean could feel his eyes beginning to fall shut when she spoke again, “You really are a very good friend.”

Dean smiled to himself, sensing the emphasis on ‘friend’ and perhaps letting himself hope that she may mean something else, “Yeah well, don’t tell Sam or Bobby. I’ve got a reputation to protect.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

Dean pried his eyes open once more to see Castiel still lying facing the ceiling with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. He gently brushed the rest of her hair out of her face before reaching down and taking hold of her hand once more.

“You’re not such a bad friend either,” he told her. “Now go to sleep.”

Castiel grinned and turned back onto her side, allowing Dean to spoon up against her once more. He knew it was stupid, and that in the grand scheme of things, what had just happened between himself and Castiel was kinda small and meaningless, but for some reason, it was filling him with more hope than he remembered feeling in a long, long time. And whatever it meant, right now, he was too happy to care and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep next to his angel. His girl.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke to the feel of soft breath puffing onto his neck and a warm body wrapped around his. It took him a second or two to remember where he was and who was lying beside him – Castiel. It couldn’t be anyone else; she was clinging to him so tight, she was practically squeezing the life out of him.

Somehow, during the night, he had manoeuvred himself under the covers giving her better access in which to grip onto him. And with the close contact, he could feel the soft press of her breasts against his body very clearly and it did nothing for his morning wood.

Turning to look at Castiel, he marvelled at how peaceful she looked. Her hair was all messed up from sleep and the deep frown that she seemed to permanently have in place was gone. She was so beautiful that it kind of scared him a little.

Deciding to get up before he did something stupid and kissed her, he slowly and carefully began to extract himself from Castiel’s grasp. But of course, she woke up, didn’t she?

“Dean? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah Cas, everything’s fine. I’m just gonna go get some coffee is all,” he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Oh. I will come with you then.”

“It’s okay,” Dean said, placing a gentle hand on her arm, “it’s still early. Go back to sleep. I’ll bring you up some breakfast later.”

Castiel must have been as exhausted as she looked as she didn’t even try to argue with Dean, and instead let her head flop back down onto the pillow as she pulled the covers up to her chin.

“Okay,” she said through a yawn, her eyes falling closed.

Dean smiled to himself as he watched her for a second before finally forcing himself to get up and go down the stairs.

When he traipsed into the kitchen, he wasn’t at all surprised to see Sam there as he was just as much an early riser as himself, however he was a little surprised and worried to see the smug grin on his little brother’s face.

“Good morning,” Sam said cheerily.

Dean grunted in response as he made his way over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup.

“Anyone would think you’d be cheerier,” Sam pointed out.

Dean turned and frowned at him, “What the Hell are you talking about?”

“You and Cas.”

“What about me and Cas?” Dean asked suspiciously.

“Well you didn’t sleep on the couch, so I’m guessing…”

“Dude! What the Hell?!”

“Oh, so you haven’t had sex yet? Okay. Cool. But don’t pretend you haven’t been drooling all over her since she got back here two days ago.”

“I have not been drooling,” Dean argued as he grabbed his cup and made to sit down.

“Fine, ogling then,” Sam said with a shrug. “My point is, you want her. You know it, I know it. Bobby probably knows it… Hell, Cas probably knows it too. So what are you waiting for?”

“Look, whatever you think you know, you don’t,” Dean told him. “Cas and me are just friends. That’s all. So get your head out of the gutter and move on.”

“Friends huh?” Sam asked. “Since when do friends cuddle each other during their sleep?”

Dean looked up at him, trying to hide his surprise that Sam had known that, “What?”

Sam sighed, “When I got up earlier and saw that you weren’t on the couch, I went looking for you and found you in bed with Castiel,” he explained. “Look, I’m not saying that there’s anything wrong with just being friends if that’s what you want, but I know you. I know how much you care about Cas and with her in a female vessel… you’d be crazy not to go after her.”

Dean studied his brother for a moment, trying to figure out just what his game was here, but either Sam was getting better or Dean was getting worse, ‘cause he couldn’t figure it out.

“Why are you pushing this?” he asked.

“’Cause,” Sam said with a shrug, “me and Jess were friends first and I guess I know how amazing it is to have that friendship turn into something else and I want you to know how amazing that feels too.”

Dean was quiet for a moment, sipping his coffee before he spoke again, “Yeah well, whatever I feel, Cas doesn’t need to add my wandering hands onto her list of problems.”

“Ha!” Sam cheered triumphantly. “So you do like her?”

Dean rolled his eyes and decided to just ignore his brother for the time being, which was when Bobby rolled his way in to the kitchen.

“What the Hell are you two girls gossiping about so Goddamn loudly?” he grumbled.

“You know Bobby, with there actually being a girl in the house now, you can’t go using that as an insult,” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah, Cas might kick your ass,” Dean added.

“I’d like to see her try,” Bobby said with a very small smile as he made his way over to pour himself some coffee. “Where is the angel anyway?”

“Sleeping,” Dean said quietly. “She was pretty tired last night.”

Bobby gave him a strange look before quietly muttering; “I’ll bet.”

Dean stared at him while Sam cleared his throat, “So she’s been pretty tired a lot lately.”

Dean turned on his brother, “She spent two days, bleeding out and trying not to die on the couch, then had to go change vessels. You’d be tired too.”

“Okay,” Sam nodded. “But come on Dean. We know she’s not quite what she used to be.”

Dean didn’t say anything at first, focussing on a knot on the surface of the table in front of him, “She can’t fly anymore,” he told them. “Probably only got a tiny bit of grace left in her and fuck knows how long that’ll last.”

“So she’s human then?” Bobby asked.

“More or less,” Dean nodded.

“So what happens now?” Sam asked.

“Nothing,” Dean said. “She’s agreed to stay here until she gets her strength back. After that, well I guess we’ll need her to fight if she’s coming on hunts, so maybe we should teach her how to shoot or something.”

“I nominate Dean to teach her,” Bobby said.

“Me too,” Sam added.

“What? But…”

Bobby raised his hand, “All those in favour raise their hand.”

Sam raised his hand and grinned at Dean, “Oh come on. Think of it as a gift.”

Dean scowled at Sam and stood up, “I’m going back to bed,” he told them, leaving his coffee and hoping that Castiel didn’t mind him crawling back under the covers with her.

As he walked up the stairs, he tried not to let the sound of Sam and Bobby giggling like a couple of schoolgirls affect him. He now knew what they were up to and yeah, he was probably playing right into their hands right now, but between the choice of sitting with them or cuddling Castiel – even if he’d never call it cuddling – there was only really one real option, Castiel.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean watched as Castiel loaded up the sawed-off shotgun expertly, turned quickly, aimed it at the target and hit it head on.

“Well?” she asked as she turned back to Dean, “am I doing okay?”

Dean couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah. You’re doing awesome,” he told her.

Truth was, she was doing better than awesome. She only had to listen to Dean tell her about each of the guns they’d used once before being able to pick it up and use it. And of course, she had deadly aim, what with being an angel and all.

“Just one more gun to go. The hand gun,” he said as she lifted the small handgun up from the makeshift table he’d created – an upside down crate – and showed it to her.

It was one of the smaller guns he had and he’d chosen it as it would fit into her grip more easily. And if she was able to handle it well, which was likely, then he intended to let her keep it.

He started explaining about the differences in this gun and guns like the Colt and why this would be more practical for her to use. Leaving it unloaded, he handed it over to her. He watched her feel the weight of it in her hand, grasping it loosely to get used to the feel of it before raising it one handed towards the target.

Dean shook his head, “You wanna use both hands with that one. She’s got a bit of a kick to her.”

Castiel frowned, looking from Dean to the gun before raising her other hand. And while her grip was good, it wasn’t quite perfect. So without thinking too much about it, Dean stepped behind her and lined his body up perfectly with Castiel’s as he stretched his arms down alongside hers before finally wrapping his hands around her much smaller ones to adjust her grip.

With his arms wrapped around her, holding her in place, Dean couldn’t help but try to get even closer, lining up their bodies so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest, her butt fitting snugly against the crotch of his pants, while he settled his head alongside hers, the scent of her filling his nostrils.

“Cup your shooting hand with the other,” he said quietly, his mouth mere millimetres away from her ear, “that way, you should be able to stop her flying out your hand with the kick back.”

“I see,” Castiel said quietly, “and then I take aim?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said softly, loosening his grip a little to allow her to aim but didn’t let go entirely, “then when you’re ready, you fire.”

Castiel pulled the trigger and the sound of the empty chamber clicking filled their ears, echoing around them. Turning her head, Castiel looked right at Dean, her face so close to his own that all he could focus on were her beautiful blue eyes and the small puffs of breath against his lips. He could feel the heat rising between them, could see Castiel’s pupil’s dilate and more than likely, mirroring his own.

He wasn’t sure who moved forward, but soon their noses were together, both of them staring at the other so intensely, Dean was sure they would catch fire at any moment now.

But before they could continue with what would be their first kiss, they were interrupted by the sound of a car rolling up behind them, and that’s when Dean realised that they were in full view of everyone - anyone who wanted to look – and pulled back, dropping his hands from Castiel’s and clearing his throat nervously as he stepped back.

“Why uh, why don’t you keep that gun,” he suggested. “Practice when me and Sam are away.”

Castiel nodded, “I shall do that,” she said, a blush covering her face.

Dean nodded and looked over to the car that had pulled up and saw that it was the sheriff and that she was in deep conversation with Bobby about something.

“Should we go inside or was there more you wanted to show me?” Castiel asked him, making him swing his head round to look at her.

Her hair was loosely tied back with some strands falling down to frame her face, blowing softly in the light breeze and accentuating the sharp perfect angles of her face that made her look so like Jimmy it would have been terrifying were she not also the most beautiful being Dean had ever had the fortune to look upon.

“We’ll go inside,” he managed to say after a moment, “I’ll show you how to clean your gun so you can take care of it.”

“Thank you,” she said with a small nod, turning and walking into the house, leaving Dean to carry the other guns and ammo back inside by himself.

He watched as Castiel walked past Sheriff Mills, not even looking at her while the sheriff eyed Castiel very closely before turning her attention to Bobby. She’d probably be asking who the mystery woman was and just what the Hell she was doing with a gun. Dean just hoped she didn’t recognise her at all from the news reports the other day.

Making sure all the guns were unloaded, he dropped them into his bag, threw the ammo in there and started making his way towards the house.

“Sheriff,” he nodded as he walked past her and Bobby, “everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” she said, eyeing the bag with the guns but Dean knew she wouldn’t comment about it, not after what happened last time they met, “just checking in with our resident supernatural expert.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at that, wondering if there was something he should know about, but Bobby just waved him off and so he carried on following Castiel inside.

He found her in the kitchen, sitting at the table, her _Cosmo_ open in front of her as she sipped from a coffee.

“Sam just brewed a fresh pot,” she said, explaining how she got a coffee so quick.

“Oh right, cool,” Dean said, dumping the bag before going to get one for himself. “Where is my darling little brother anyway?”

“Researching,” Castiel said before picking up the magazine and pointing to an article. “Have you ever tried the ‘reverse cowgirl’?”

Dean spilled the coffee he was trying to pour in absolute shock.

“It says here that it’s perfect for G-spot stimulation and leaves your partner’s hands free to wander round, which leads to a blended orgasm,” she explained as if reading a fact about some kind of demon before looking up at him with a huge frown, “What’s a G-spot?”

“Okay,” Dean said as he reached forward and closed the magazine, “maybe we were a bit quick off the mark to give you this kind of reading material.”

Castiel scowled at him but didn’t comment, instead turning away to frown down at the table top. Dean sighed and handed her the closed magazine back, unable to withstand the sad look on her face.

“Look, I get that there are a lot of things to learn about being both human and a girl, but sex is the last thing you should be thinking about Cas.”

Castiel blushed, “You were the one who tried to convince me that dying a virgin was unacceptable.”

“Well I was wrong,” Dean said. “It is acceptable. Sex isn’t the be all and end all of being human. It’s fun sure, but there’s more to life.”

“But…”

“Cas, please,” Dean pleaded. “Can I just show you how to clean your gun? And then after, you can go ask Sam about all that stuff.”

Castiel nodded, “I apologise. I didn’t realise it was not an acceptable topic of conversation.”

“It’s fine,” Dean told her softly as he finally poured himself some coffee.

Never before had he wished that Ellen and Jo were still around so much so that they could help him with this. They’d know exactly how to handle Castiel and answer all the questions she had. As it was though, Castiel was stuck with the three worst guys to learn about being human from, let alone about being a girl from. She was screwed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean yawned as he stared at the ceiling.

He was on the couch again, choosing to deliberately sleep there rather than follow Castiel up to the bedroom as he didn’t want to give her – or Sam and Bobby for that matter – the wrong idea. Sam had rolled his eyes at him and called him an idiot as he’d gone to bed, but what the Hell did Sam know? He hadn’t had a proper healthy non-demon relationship since Jess, and even then, from what Sam had told him, she’d been the one to make all the first moves.

So yeah, he was lying on the lumpy couch, trying not to think about Castiel up the stairs, in that bed all by herself. He certainly wasn’t trying to imagine what she might be wearing tonight, whether it be her own pj’s or his t-shirt that hugged the curve of her breasts like a second skin, breasts that he just knew would fit perfectly into his hand. And he definitely wasn’t wondering whether she had her hair pulled back to reveal that tattoo that he did not want to lick. Nuh uh, not at all.

Who the fuck was he kidding? Of course he was imagining all that, and that was his problem wasn’t it? Here he was, hard as rock, thinking about his best friend in the most inappropriate manner, while she slept in the room directly above him. He wanted nothing more than to go up there and well, he wanted to do many things to her, but right now he’d settle for just holding her again.

That morning when he’d went back to bed, Castiel had quickly snuggled up against him even though she had complained that he’d gone cold and smelled of coffee. And while he hadn’t fallen back asleep himself, he had certainly enjoyed just lying there, wrapped around her. Then, when he’d taken her outside to practice shooting, he had once again enjoyed having his arms around her body; it felt like that was where she was meant to be.

Of course, then she’d had to go and ask about sex and make him all uncomfortable, and sure, he probably could’ve handled that whole situation better, but how the hell was he supposed to go and answer questions about the g-spot? She’d gone all quiet on him then, not really making conversation or asking him about anything else. He hadn’t realised how much he enjoyed her curious questions until they had stopped.

He’d planned to talk to her after dinner, to give her the offer of asking him anything she wanted to know about sex or whatever else was on her mind, but she’d gone off to speak with Sam – just like he had told her to – and that kind of hurt. Sam had given him his patented bitch face afterwards and told him to get his head out of his ass before stomping off to his room, leaving Dean to wonder just what the Hell Castiel had said to him.

He was tempted to go up there and just demand that Sam tell him, but that probably wouldn’t help any and would likely only lead to another lecture from Sam about how stupid he was being.

Dean knew he was being dumb. They were leaving tomorrow for a hunt and he knew that if he let things between himself and Castiel remained this way, with her avoiding him, then they would probably never get their friendship back to the way it was before.

Turning over onto his side, he was about to attempt to go to sleep once more when his phone beeped. Wondering who the hell would be sending him messages at this time, he reached down to where his pants lay crumpled on the floor and pulled his phone from the pocket.

It was a message from Castiel: _‘I can’t sleep.’_

Dean had no idea what that was supposed to mean. Was it merely a statement or was she asking him to go up and help her get to sleep or what? Sighing to himself he decided to just get off his ass and find out what the fuck was keeping her awake.

Foregoing his pants, he crept up the stairs in just his t-shirt and shorts, quickly making his way to Castiel’s room before letting himself inside.

Castiel sat up in surprise when she heard the door open and Dean felt himself swallow hard when he realised that she was indeed wearing his t-shirt, and her hair was pulled back. Man, he was fucked before he’d even started here.

“Did I wake you?” she asked.

Dean shook his head and walked over to the bed, “Nah, I couldn’t sleep either,” he told her, “Move over.”

Castiel dutifully slid over to the other side of the bed to make room for Dean as he crawled underneath the covers with her, and Christ on a bike! She was only wearing panties with the t-shirt!

Swallowing hard, Dean lay down and stared up at the ceiling, very aware of Castiel’s close proximity and of the fact that she was deliberately not moving over to cuddle up with him again.

“I apologise for making you uncomfortable this afternoon,” she said quietly.

Dean turned his head to look at her, “You didn’t make me uncomfortable,” he told her, “at least, not in the way you think.”

Castiel frowned, “I don’t understand.”

Dean turned over onto his side so that he was facing her completely, noting how Castiel moved a little closer to him as he did so, their knees touching underneath the covers.

“I kind of like you,” he admitted, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I like you too,” Castiel told him, completely confused.

“No, I mean I’m attracted to you,” Dean explained. “Don’t ask me when it started, ‘cause I’m not entirely sure, but I do know that I realised how much I cared about you while I held your head on my knee the other day. And then you walked through Bobby’s door looking like this and well… yeah. I like you.”

Castiel smiled softly at him and moved closer again, “I like you too,” she repeated, her hand coming up to rest against his cheek.

“Yeah, so now you know how I feel, you can understand why you asking me about sex can make me feel a little uncomfortable.”

“You mean you were aroused?” Castiel asked him.

Dean blushed a little, thankful that the lights were off so Castiel wouldn’t see, “Yeah Cas, I was aroused.”

“And now?” she asked as she moved even closer, her breasts pushing against his chest.

“Yeah,” Dean croaked, “now too.”

They were both silent for a moment as they both came to terms with what that actually meant and then, before Dean really knew what was happening, they were kissing.

Castiel had her arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her while Dean wound an arm around his waist and pushed one of his legs between hers. While Dean hadn’t exactly come up here with the intention to start kissing and groping and grinding – yeah, Castiel was grinding – with her, he had wanted to take things slowly and not rush into anything.

“Wait,” he said as he pulled back, gasping for air.

“Is there something wrong?” Castiel asked him, worry filling her voice.

“No,” Dean said with a shake of his head, his hand pushing up under her t-shirt to gently tease the skin there, “I just think we should take our time y’know?”

“Take our time?”

Dean couldn’t quite believe he was about to say this, “I don’t think we should have sex… yet.”

“Yet?”

“Yes, yet. I think it would be a good idea to hold off.”

“Um, okay,” Castiel said with a slight nod, pulling back from him a little. “How long do we wait for?”

“Until we’re both ready I guess,” Dean shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve never waited to have sex with anyone. I’ve always just gone right ahead.”

“So, what you’re saying is, you don’t want to have sex with me?” Castiel asked, a look of hurt on her face.

“Of course I do, I just think we should get used to each other first before we go any further,” Dean reassured her. Christ, she was really taking to this whole being a woman thing.

“Can we still kiss?” Castiel asked him, “I think I enjoy kissing.”

Dean smiled and pulled her back to him, “Yeah, we can still kiss,” Castiel smiled back at him and moved in to place her lips on his when Dean stopped her, “but no grinding.”

Castiel pouted, “You’re so mean,” she said, but Dean knew she didn’t really mean it as she finally pulled him into another kiss.

They kissed for what felt like forever, getting to know the feel of each other’s lips, hands roaming over bodies, legs clamped together and the heat between them building. Soon though, Castiel began to become sleepy – Dean too, though he wouldn’t admit that – and so the kissing trailed off until they were just holding each other as they fell asleep. Yeah, Dean could totally get used to taking it slow.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Dean grinned as he read the message Castiel had sent him. It was incredibly soppy and girly that by rights he should be cringing at it, but he couldn’t help but feel all kinds of warm and fuzzy inside and so he’d saved it.

“God, you have got to stop smiling,” Sam moaned, “it’s creepy!”

“Oh come on Sammy, wasn’t this what you wanted? Me to be happy?”

“Well yeah, but smiling like some love sick puppy at text messages? What the hell is she texting you anyway?”

Sam made to grab his phone, but Dean was quicker and managed to put it out of his reach, sitting it in the ashtray on the driver’s door.

“It’s private,” Dean said, hoping to God he wasn’t blushing.

Sam smiled at that and Dean knew he was gonna get teased but he was too happy to care. He’d woken up a week ago in the arms of his best friend, his extremely hot best friend who liked to kiss him and touch him in ways he’d never been touched before. His best friend, who he guessed now was actually, well, his girlfriend. Kinda.

Castiel had woken up with a smile on her face and had kissed him and then they’d both just lay there, enjoying the feel of each other until Sam knocked on the door and told Dean to hurry up so they could leave. Luckily for Dean, he’d still had a pair of pants folded up in the wardrobe so had been able to put them on before going down the stairs.

He and Castiel hadn’t acted any differently during the quick breakfast that was had, or the discussion about weapons but after they’d loaded up the car and said goodbye to Bobby, Dean had walked back up the stairs onto the porch and kissed Castiel hard, not caring that Sam and Bobby were right there. He could feel her smile against his lips and smiled right back, the realisation that he could just kiss her whenever he wanted making him feel happier than he had been in a long time.

“You be good and listen to Bobby,” he told her once he finally pulled away.

Castiel just rolled her eyes at him before planting one last kiss on his lips and letting him go join Sam.

Since then, they had kept in contact as much as possible, texting each other constantly and then talking on the phone every night. It had been driving Sam crazy, which only made Dean laugh more, ‘cause well, it was his own damn fault.

It should’ve been weird, this change in his and Castiel’s relationship. But it wasn’t. Sure they were talking more than they ever had, but it wasn’t all lovey dovey stuff with kisses on the end, most of it was just random thoughts like Castiel asking Dean what the appropriate amount of syrup to put on pancakes was as she was sure Bobby was exceeding the limit.

And yeah, of course, there was the occasional message where one or both of them stated how much they missed the other and couldn’t wait to kiss the other when they saw them and once or twice there had been a more risqué message that made Dean desperate to get back to Bobby’s as soon as possible.

The hunt they’d been on had been pretty easy. Compared to some of the shit they were used to dealing with recently, it had been a breeze. The only reason they’d been away for so long was because it had been two states over and the Impala had needed a couple of new tires, and the tiny town they’d been in hadn’t had the right size and had to order them in… it extended their trip by two and a half days and now they were about an hour out of Sioux Falls and Dean was getting antsy.

“So, are you and Cas… y’know?”

Dean looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye, “No, I don’t know.”

Sam sighed, “Are you having sex?” he asked.

Dean raised his eyebrow at him in surprise, “What’s it to you?”

“Well I just, I know I said I want you to be happy and to go for it and all, but you gotta be careful…”

“I know Sam,” Dean said, interrupting him, “and not that it’s any of your business, but no. We’re not having sex yet.”

“Oh. Good,” Sam said, shifting a little uncomfortably in his seat. “You just taking it slow then?”

“Yup,” Dean said, not really wanting to talk about this anymore, for his little brother to know that deep down he was really a softy at heart.

And besides, he’d had the bluest balls for a week, he wasn’t entirely sure how long he’d be able to hold out especially if Castiel looked as good as she did when they’d left.

Leaning forward, he turned up the volume on the radio, letting Sam know that the conversation was over. Sam thankfully took the hint, and turned his attention to the scenery, leaving Dean to his thoughts.

Which probably wasn’t good. What if they got back to Bobby’s and Castiel changed her mind? What if she didn’t want to kiss him? What if she dumped him? She wouldn’t would she? Nah, she was totally into him. She’d said as much in that last text.

He was just being stupid. But then, he’d never really done this before so he didn’t really know what to expect or how to act or whether he should be so damn excited right now and if that was normal… he was completely out of his comfort zone here, and at the same time, he was loving it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean knew he shouldn’t have worried.

When they pulled up into Bobby’s yard, he had just turned the ignition off when the kitchen door opened and out stepped Castiel, looking just like she had a week ago when they’d left except this time, she was wearing her dress.

The word ‘wow’ may have shot across Dean’s brain at the sight of her, he just hoped he hadn’t said it out loud as he really didn’t need to give Sam any ammo as the goofy grins were enough.

Quickly grabbing his things from the trunk, he made his way up to her, smiling the entire time and only stopping once he was barely a foot in front of her.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said, a soft smile on her lips.

“Hey Cas,” Dean replied.

“I missed you.”

Dean nodded and stepped forward, “Yeah I missed you too,” he said before leaning down to kiss her.

Castiel threw her arms around him immediately, drawing him in and Dean couldn’t help himself from using his hold on her to pick her up, holding her close to him as he kissed the life out of her.

“Okay you two break it up,” Bobby’s voice called from the door as he wheeled himself back into the depths of the house.

Dean pulled away from the kiss, still smiling and placed Castiel back down on the ground. She grinned up at him before taking his hand and leading him into the house. Dean smiled at Bobby and had every intention of going over to let him know what had happened on the hunt, but Castiel used her superior strength – yeah, she may be a girl but she was still stronger than him – and dragged him past where Bobby and Sam were sitting and up the stairs to the bedroom.

Dean had barely just registered what was happening when he was thrown down onto the bed and was immediately straddled by Castiel. His hands immediately went to her hips to hold her back, but then Castiel leaned down and started kissing him and well, he was only a man after all.

He slid a hand down to rest on her thighs, enjoying the feel of soft, naked flesh under his palm while the other cupped her face gently as he let her kiss him within an inch of his life. It was hot and needy and he really couldn’t be blamed for his hand pushing up under her dress.

However, as his hand came into contact with the soft material of her panties, dipping slightly underneath the elastic, Castiel froze, stiffening in his arms.

“You okay?” he asked her.

Castiel blushed, “I um…”

Dean removed his hand, “It’s okay. I get it,” he said, using his now free hand to pull her down into his embrace and then turn them so that she was lying underneath him instead.

“I’m sorry,” she said sheepishly. “I was hoping we could move forward, but I… it appears I’m still uncomfortable with the idea of sex.”

“You’re beautiful,” he told her, making her blush once more, “and I’d wait until the end of eternity for you. So stop trying to rush things.”

“But, I was doing some research and I read that men require sex often to…”

“Cas,” he said, silencing her, “we’ve waited for over two years, I think we can wait a little longer.”

Castiel let him place a soft kiss on her lips before she spoke again, “But I was in another vessel. You had no attraction to me.”

Dean frowned at that. Sure, he hadn’t wanted to bed Castiel when she’d looked like a dude, but his feelings for her hadn’t just come out of nowhere. Hell, even Sam had told him the other day that he’d been waiting for Dean to come out the closet any minute.

“Sure I did,” Dean said. “I don’t think it was physical, but the way I feel about you hasn’t changed. Only now when I think about you, instead of imagining some nerdy little dude in a trench coat, I see this gorgeous, sexy, perfect woman who wants me just as much as I want her.”

“You’re awfully sure of yourself,” Castiel joked.

“Oh well, if you’re going to be like that,” Dean started as he made to climb off the bed, but he only got as far as sitting up before Castiel had pulled him back down and was kissing him again.

Dean smiled triumphantly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her to hold her tight, nuzzling their noses together when they broke apart for air.

“Can we stay here for a while?” Castiel asked, “I’ve missed having you to hold.”

“Yeah, we can stay here for as long as you want.”

Silently, they both moved up the bed to lie with their heads against the pillows and Castiel quickly draped herself over him, the strap of her dress falling to the side a little to reveal soft skin that he couldn’t stop himself from bending his head to kiss.

Castiel watched him curiously but didn’t stop him, not even when he lay a hand on her thigh and began to gently rub up and down it, making sure not to go anywhere near her panties as he was enjoying the contact way too much to spoil it with his wandering hands.

He kissed over her shoulder and up her neck to her mouth and back down again, making sure not to take it too far, but eventually Castiel rolled to lie on her back, pushing down the other strap and then lowered her dress to sit low on her hips, baring her gorgeously toned stomach and white lace covered breasts.

Dean moved so that he was hovering over her and gently began to kiss his way over her body, starting at her neck and working down over her breasts and all the way down to her belly button, her entire body shivering in both nervousness and excitement as he bestowed her with all the adoration she deserved.

He didn’t try to get her to remove any more layers, even if he did desperately want to feel her naked breasts against his lips, instead he made do with gently teasing her nipples through the lace, making her gasp quietly before he moved back up to kiss her.

As they got lost in the feel of each other’s lips, Dean was surprised to feel Castiel’s hands tugging at his shirt, trying to get it off. Sure, they had just talked about taking things slow, but that didn’t mean a little skin on skin action wasn’t allowed, and so he sat back on his knees and dutifully removed both his shirt and t-shirt, baring his body for her.

She smiled softly at him before reaching forward and used her grip on his belt to pull him back down. It wasn’t a fiery kiss, not at all, it was far more gentle and tentative than the kind of kiss Dean would normally expect right about now, but the passion behind it was still the same. Mix that with the feel of Castiel’s hands on his skin, her long fingers tracing the scar on his shoulder, and it was better than any kiss he had ever had.

When Castiel thread her fingers into his hair, Dean shivered, loving the way she held onto him like she owned him. And he guessed, well, she did.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“You wanna go here?” Dean asked as he put the car into park.

After their rather heavy petting session that afternoon, Sam and Bobby had been staring at them so much that Dean decided that there was no way he was going to spend the entire evening with them watching, waiting for something to happen.

So after he’d managed to persuade Castiel to change out of the dress – she had thought he hadn’t liked it, not understanding that he was only suggesting she change because it was cold outside at night – they headed into town, deciding to go grab a burger or something. And it would’ve been fine, wouldn’t have been the slightest bit awkward if Sam hadn’t jumped in front of them, held up a camera and insisted on taking a picture of them. When Castiel asked why, Sam of course was only too happy to explain that it was ‘cause she and Dean were going on their first date.

Which meant that instead of going to grab something to eat with his friend, Dean was now taking his girlfriend out for dinner, to a place of her choice. So yeah, with the ‘special occasion’ and all, he had expected Castiel to pick some fancy restaurant or something, but she didn’t.

“What’s wrong with this establishment?” Castiel asked curiously.

“Joey’s Burger Palace?” Dean asked, “this is where you wanna go?”

Castiel shrugged, “Bobby said it has the best burger in the state,” she said. “He also said they serve yards of ale. I would like to try one.”

Dean snorted in amusement, “Let’s leave the yards of ale for another time,” he suggested, although part of him would really like to see that.

“Why?”

“Well, it would look a little weird a girl drinking a yard of ale when most men can’t do it,” Dean explained. “Then there’s the fact that I’m not even sure you should be drinking right now. I mean, you’re still recovering…”

“I’m fine Dean,” she interrupted, “well, not fine as I’m still becoming human, but I’m no longer exhausted and I’m used to my body; I haven’t tripped in over four days now.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded, “but still, let’s just take it easy tonight okay? For me?”

Castiel watched him for a moment, “You just don’t want me to out drink you.”

Dean laughed a little, “Yeah Cas, that’s it. Come on, let’s go get us some burgers.”

When they both climbed out of the car, Castiel made to step forward and just walk in ahead of Dean, but something about it just didn’t sit quite right with Dean and he didn’t realise what it was until he caught up with her and their fingers bumped together. It was then that he realised the thing that didn’t feel right was because he wanted to hold her hand.

He didn’t even hesitate, threading his fingers into hers and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Castiel turned and looked up at him curiously, but all Dean did was smile down at her and give her a tiny kiss before moving to open the door for her. He was nothing if not a perfect gentleman after all.

As soon as the door was open they were hit with the sound of loud country music and the smell of red meat mixed with human body odour. It was like every other burger bar Dean had ever been to, so he had no idea why it was supposed to be so special.

It wasn’t very well lit inside, but Dean was able to make out a booth near the back and so holding on tight to Castiel, pushed his way through the crowd at the bar to get to the booth before anyone else.

They had only just sat their asses down when a waitress appeared at their booth, grinning down at them as she handed them some menus and asked if she could get them some drinks. Dean ordered them both a beer, knowing already that that’s what Castiel would’ve ordered for herself anyway.

“So how is your mojo these days?” Dean asked once the waitress left and they started to go over the menu.

“Not what it used to be,” Castiel told him distractedly.

“What does that mean?” Dean asked with a frown.

Castiel looked up at him, “It means, that apart from having extra sensitive senses, being stronger than normal and being able to perceive supernatural beings, I’m just a normal human girl.”

Well that was a bit of a slap in the face. Dean had thought that if she’d had time to rest she would’ve been able to restore some of the grace she had lost.

“Dean,” Castiel said as she reached forward to take hold of his hand, “we’ve known for a long time that this would happen. There’s no point in getting upset about it. The best thing for all of us is to accept it and deal with it as it happens.”

“So, you’re not so scared anymore?”

“Are you kidding, I’m terrified,” Castiel laughed. “But there’s nothing we can do about it. And besides, becoming human has its bonuses,” she added, giving him a coy look as their waitress came back over with their drinks.

“Are you ready to order?” she asked.

Dean soon realised he hadn’t even looked at the menu yet and began to quickly glance down at it.

“Yes, we’ll have the Southwest Platter to share, then I’ll have the stacked burger and he’ll have the extra cheesy bacon cheeseburger.”

Dean stared in absolute bemusement as the waitress wrote down their order then took their menus back off them and walked away.

“I may also still have my ability to read things at one glance,” Castiel added, answering Dean’s questioning look.

“You got your mind reading abilities too?” he asked.

“No,” Castiel said with a confused frown.

“Then how did you know what I was going to order?” he asked.

Castiel smiled and rolled her eyes, “Because Dean, you are a creature of habit and if there’s a cheeseburger on the menu, you will order it. Just like you will always order pie for dessert, preferably apple but you also like cherry and chocolate.”

Dean stared at her, having no idea that he was that predictable and that Castiel knew him that well.

“Don’t look so shocked,” Castiel said with a smile, “I did pull your soul out of Hell. I know it better than you know it yourself.”

Normally that would be creepy, but coming from Castiel, Dean couldn’t help but smile and saluted her with his beer. Having someone know him like she did, and who still cared about him and wanted to be with him, well how could he not smile?

Their food came quicker than Dean had expected it to, but man did it smell good. They wasted no time in tucking in, feasting on the food in front of them. They were only on the starter and it was so good that Dean had already decided that the burger was going to be amazing. He wasn’t disappointed.

The extra cheesy bacon cheeseburger was the best damn burger he had ever tasted. Castiel’s stacked – which was the same size as her head – also tasted amazing. Yes, she let him have a bite, just like he let her have a bite of hers; a first, true. But it was Castiel, how could he not share with her?

How Castiel was able to eat all of that burger as well as most of the fries, he’d never know. She must’ve still had some of her angelic appetite and was able to just eat and eat all night if she wanted. It was, weirdly, one of the most attractive things Dean had ever seen.

“God, you’re hot,” he said just as she was taking a swig of beer to wash down the last of her burger.

Castiel froze, staring at him for a second before lowering her beer and smiling at him. But before she got to reply, the waitress came back over.

“Was everything okay?” she asked them.

“Yes, it was, thank you,” Castiel replied.

The waitress smiled at her and started to pick up the plates, but paused just as she was lifting Dean’s, “Damn, I almost forgot,” she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Castiel, “Frankie asked me to give this to you.”

As Castiel quickly read the note, Dean looked over to where their waitress had pointed and saw a really big, fugly kind of dude, leering at their table. Or more specifically, leering at Castiel.

“Could we have the cheque please?” Castiel asked.

The waitress halted, looking a bit confused but nodded anyway, “Sure honey,” she said before going off with the dirty dishes.

“Cas?” Dean asked.

Castiel shook her head and handed over the paper, “Francis John Junior was at the salvage yard a few days ago. He was arguing with Bobby about the price of a bumper for his car when he saw me. I was standing on the porch watching them, making sure that he didn’t hurt Bobby. But when he noticed me, he became… lecherous.”

“Lecherous?”

“He proposed that I partake in some sexual activities with him,” Castiel explained.

Dean didn’t need her to explain though. He could pretty much guess that that’s what she meant, and yeah, it made him angry. Furious even. How dare some guy, some inbred sack of shit, make a pass at his girl? And while he was sitting there with her too! He didn’t even need to read the note to know what it was saying, and right now all he wanted to do was go beat on the guy’s fugly face.

“You are not going to do anything to him,” Castiel said, interrupting his homicidal thoughts.

“Why not?” Dean asked.

“Because he is not worth your time,” she explained as the waitress brought back their cheque. “I’m going to the bathroom. You pay that.”

Dean sighed and pulled out his wallet as Castiel headed towards the bathroom. He wasn’t one to admit to being whipped – which he undoubtedly was – but when it was to a girl who looked like Cas did right now, he didn’t really care if he was whipped or not.

He watched as she casually strolled to the bathroom, her denim clad hips swaying as she walked. She was wearing the heeled boots that Sam had got her, and they made her beautiful legs look even longer and he longed to feel them wrapped around him. She was also wearing one of those flannelled shirts over a tank top – her boobs looked awesome – and had her hair in pleated pigtails; it was really hot.

Once she disappeared out of sight, he set about paying for their meal, while keeping an eye on Frankie at the bar who appeared to be laughing with a friend of his about something.

Castiel didn’t spend long in the bathroom and was soon making her way back to Dean. However, just as she began to make her way through the crowd, she was grabbed from behind and made to turn round to face Frankie.

Dean was on his feet immediately, but after taking a couple of steps soon realised he didn’t need to be. Castiel had stood and stared up at Frankie, letting him say whatever it was he wanted to say before she brought up her knee and smashed it into his balls.

Frankie dropped to his knees, clutching at his privates and if the guy wasn’t a complete douche, Dean would’ve felt sorry for him. As it was though, it was hilarious.

“I already have a real man,” Castiel said as she leaned over and held Frankie’s jaw in her hand so he was looking right at her, “and he takes me to happy land and back again every time he looks at me. I doubt very much you have been able to make a girl so much as smile… well, unless she was laughing at you that is.”

“Fucking bitch!” Frankie hissed as he pulled his face back.

“Hey!” Dean shouted as he stepped forward, pushing his way in front of Castiel. He grabbed Frankie by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him up to his feet. He was a little taller than Dean, but Dean could still take him.

“What do you want pretty boy?” Frankie hissed.

“Oh nothing,” Dean said, straightening out Frankie’s shirt for him, “just to let you know that if you call my girlfriend a bitch ever again, I’ll break your fucking face.”

Frankie sneered at him, “The little bitch is your girlfriend?” he asked, daring Dean to make a move.

Dean gave a dramatic sigh, “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he said before head butting Frankie square on the nose.

Frankie pulled back, cradling his face in his hands, but it wasn’t quite enough for Dean. He punched Frankie in the stomach, making him hunch over instead and allowing Dean to smash his elbow against Frankie’s jaw, grinning when he heard a loud crack as the man fell to the floor again.

“Dean!” Castiel shouted, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“What?” Dean asked as he turned to smile at her.

Castiel pointed behind him and Dean turned to see what he guessed were Frankie’s friends.

“Oh, right,” he nodded before turning and kicking Frankie in the face, breaking his cheekbone as he did so before letting Castiel take him by the hand and drag him outside, both of them running full pelt until they got to the car.

They dove into the Impala, Dean revving the engine just as the doors to the burger bar opened and a bloodied Frankie stumbled out, his friends close behind him. Dean gave them the finger out of the window as he sped past and couldn’t help but laugh a little, even when Castiel chastised him.

“Oh come on,” Dean said, “don’t say you didn’t enjoy it.”

Castiel blushed a little, “That’s not the point Dean.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I promise not to defend your honour ever again,” he joked.

“Thank you,” Castiel said with a small smile.

They fell into a comfortable silence before Dean spoke again, “So, it was a good date right? You had fun?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded. “I enjoyed it very much. We should do it again.”

“Yeah we should,” Dean said as he reached over and put an arm around Castiel’s shoulders.

Castiel melted into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder as he drove back towards the salvage yard. When they got there, Dean pulled in to his usual spot in front of the house when Castiel raised her head and looked right at him.

“So, I’m your girlfriend now?” she asked.

Dean swallowed hard, feeling ridiculously nervous for some reason, “Yeah,” he said, “yeah you are. That okay?”

Castiel nodded as a gentle smile crept onto her lips, “That makes you my boyfriend then?”

“Yup,” Dean said, feeling a little weird at the label as he hadn’t really thought about it that way before, “never been anyone’s boyfriend before, so I’m just as new to all this as you are.”

“I think I like that,” Castiel told him, “we can discover all the good and bad things about it together.”

Dean smiled and reached forward, cupping her jaw gently as he pulled her in for a soft kiss. Castiel let him, her hands resting on his shoulders as she deepened the kiss. Dean was tempted to pull her into his lap, but he knew if he did they would never make it back inside, so he broke off the kiss instead.

“You wanna go inside and watch a movie or something?” he asked.

“Sure,” Castiel nodded, “as long as it’s not any _Police Academy_. Bobby’s been making me watch them all week and I fear that the people in them are severely unhinged.”

Dean laughed, “Yeah, unhinged is one word for it,” he said before leading her out of the car and back up into the house, his hand clutching hers the entire time.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

They didn’t watch any Police Academy. They sat and watched Ghostbusters instead. Bobby and Sam had thankfully left them on their own, not wanting to intrude on whatever may happen while the movie was on. Nothing did happen though, well, nothing like Sam and Bobby had thought would happen.

Castiel, while declaring that she was enjoying the movie, did ask a lot of questions as well as stating how factually incorrect it was. But Dean didn’t mind, the fact that Castiel was attempting to enjoy it said a lot about how far she had come since the first time Dean had tried to get her to watch a movie and she – or rather he, as he’d been in his male vessel at the time - had just got so worked up about the historical inaccuracies that Dean had had to turn it off.

Maybe it was ‘cause they were curled up around each other this time and she could sense Dean’s amusement as they watched that had its effect. Who knew? Dean was just happy that the night had ended on a high.

When the movie had ended, Dean had looked down to ask her if she wanted to watch the sequel, only to find her fast asleep against his shoulder. She may not be constantly exhausted anymore, but he knew that now she was asleep he wouldn’t be able to wake her.

Turning off the TV, he manoeuvred himself around so that he could wrap his arms around her and lift her into his arms. As before, she was unbelievably light and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was because her wings were gone or getting smaller or what. She hadn’t mentioned anything about her wings and he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen to them if and when she became human.

As he made his way down the hall towards the bedroom, Sam stepped out of his. He looked at Dean, then at the sleeping Castiel and smiled, “What did you do to her?” he asked.

“What can I say?” Dean grinned. “All the excitement was just too much for her.”

Sam shook his head in amusement and watched as Dean walked past him and disappeared into Castiel’s room with her.

When he got inside, Dean gently placed her down on top of the bed before closing the door behind them. Castiel had curled up on herself, feeling the cold as she no longer had Dean’s heat to keep her warm. Dean immediately set himself to work, easing off her boots before he tackled her jeans and slipped them off her legs. Ideally, he would have liked to have undressed her for the first time while she was wide awake and taking part, but he knew he’d be wrapped round her and holding her close in a few minutes so he wasn’t going to complain.

After he dumped her jeans on the floor, he began to unbutton her shirt and had to pull her up to sit so he could slip it off. As he did so, Castiel woke up a little, but only enough to help him and mumble something about her bra. Dean had frowned in confusion at her as she was still wearing her tank top, but soon figured that she probably wanted the bra off before she went to bed. He’d heard girls complaining about falling asleep with a bra on before and how uncomfortable it was, so he made quick work of removing it, trying his best not to think about what he was doing.

He slipped his hands under her top and unclasped it, then pulled the straps down off her shoulders and slipped her arms through them, all the while not baring her breasts to the cool night air – even if he was tempted. Then it was just a matter of pulling and he was holding the bra in his hands.

The only thing he had left to do was to take her hair out of the pig tails and tuck her under the covers.

As he lay her down, her long black hair fanning out behind her he was once again struck by how beautiful she was and just how lucky he was to have her. He sat there and just watched her sleeping for God knows how long before fatigue finally began to take hold of him too and he undressed and joined her in the bed, falling asleep with his arms draped across her possessively as he knew there was no way he was letting her go.

And he didn’t, not all night.

He woke up with his arm around her still, only instead of her lying on her back, she was turned on her side away from him, her back pushed up against his naked chest and her hand lying on his arm, her fingers gently stroking the sensitive skin on the outside of his wrist – he’d had no idea it was sensitive until that point - her light touch sending shivers right up his arm and shooting down his spine.

Tightening his arm around her, he shifted a little against her back, her butt coming into close contact with little Dean who was wide awake and raring to go this morning. Big Dean though, just ignored him, knowing that he could take care of it later and instead just let himself enjoy the feel of being wrapped up in bed with his girl.

As her fingers continued to play with his arm, his own began to gently stroke the soft flesh of her navel, which was bared to him as her shirt had ridden up during the night.

They lay there for a while, just softly tickling each other before Castiel pressed back against him even further, letting Dean know that she was actually awake now. And since there was nothing better than a lazy good morning kiss, Dean decided to indulge himself.

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, smiling when he felt her take a deep breath and then flex her neck, letting him know where she wanted him to kiss next. And so he slowly began to kiss his way up her shoulder to her neck, paying special attention to that tattoo before moving on to her jaw and finally, as she turned her head, her lips.

Castiel had turned her head to meet him, her hand finally stilling on his arm as she held on tight instead.

The kiss started off slow and gentle but soon started to heat up with Castiel turning fully to face him while Dean moved to hover over her, framing her much smaller body with his own.

Castiel parted her legs for him, allowing him to settle between them, his crotch resting firmly against the searing heat coming from her panties as she wrapped her arms around his back and began to drag her nails up and down his spine, driving him absolutely crazy with need.

As he poured all his emotions and desire into the kiss, his hand pushing up under Castiel’s shirt to draw out soft little moans from her, he subconsciously began to thrust against her, his erection nudging off her centre on every push.

Castiel’s gentle hands soon became firmer, fingers kneading into his muscles as she pushed her body up into his touch. Dean had now pushed her shirt up completely, revealing those perfect breasts to him and he wasted no time in bending his head to lick and nibble at the small buds and making Castiel moan even further.

Teasing her nipples gently, he licked small trails from one to the other and back again before heading south, licking a line all the way down to her belly button where he placed a number of small kisses as she wriggled about above him, removing the shirt completely.

When she stilled once more, he looked up at her, his eyes connecting with hers for a moment before he dipped his head again and licked just along the top of the waistband of her panties – her white panties that had a little pink heart on the front, a pink heart with wings and a halo. Dean smiled at the image before he began to kiss his way back up her body.

He spent some extra attention on her breasts again, worshipping them as much as she would let him before she lost her patience and pulled him up into a hard kiss. Dean let himself get lost in the kiss for a while before he began to move again, and by move, what he actually did was trail his hand down her side, down her thigh – which was half wrapped around his waist now – and back up again, settling just at her hip, his thumb sitting just at the waistband of her panties.

Dean wouldn’t have went any further than that, or any further than the gentle thrusting that had started up again, but Castiel had slipped her hands down his back and they were pushing under the waistband of his boxers, gripping onto his bare ass with strong fingers and pulling him forward. So, knowing that she would stop him if she didn’t want him to do it, Dean slipped his hand inside her panties and tenderly began to stroke her centre.

As expected, Castiel let out a quiet moan, a whimper almost. Dean smiled down at her and placed a gentle kiss on her nose as his fingers began to explore. It didn’t take him very long to find her clit, her legs twitching as soon as he flicked his finger over it. Castiel’s breath hitched as he continued to massage it, while her grip on his ass just got tighter and tighter. It got so tight in fact, that Dean knew he’d have to move soon before she ripped the flesh clean off.

Pulling his hand back, he sat back up onto his knees, Castiel’s hands leaving the tight grip they had on his ass to fall at her sides. He then slowly began to tease her panties down her legs, cheering inwardly in triumph when she lifted her hips without protest to help him. The further and further down her legs the tiny bit of fabric got, the more and more excited Dean got.

There, lying completely naked in front of him, unashamed with the early morning sunshine peaking through the curtains shining down on her and making her glow as she waited for him, was Castiel.

She was well and truly the most beautiful being he had ever had the pleasure of seeing, and he told her so, making her blush – a blush that spread down onto her chest and making the pale skin of her breasts go pink for a second.

She let him stare for a moment, to soak in her beauty before she pushed herself up to sit and pulled him into a hard kiss; her hand thread into the hair at the back of his head while her legs clamped tight round his thighs.

Dean wished he could stay there forever, just holding her and having her hold him, but as he felt her soft breasts pushing against his chest and the way her hands were beginning to wander on his body he knew that moving was the only thing to do to stop him from coming in his pants right there and then.

He gently pushed Castiel back down onto the mattress, kissing her the entire way down until she was resting against the pillows. Then he slowly began to kiss his way down her body once more, taking his time to enjoy the taste of her skin against his lips and not pausing until he reached her other tattoo that trailed from her hip all the way down to curl into another flower that matched the one on her neck. He had to smile at the imagery, but didn’t let it stop him.

Placing a gentle kiss atop of the flower, he slowly moved her legs further apart, opening her up to him. Dipping his head, he gave one long lick up the centre of her folds and drew out a loud gasp from her. He repeated this a couple of times before finally concentrating on her clit and making her legs begin to twitch once more.

As he pleasured her, Castiel began to pant and moan and hiss swear words under her breath and all of it, every single sound and whispered word, made Dean only want to hear more. He took his time, lavishing her body in as much pleasure as he could. It wasn’t long before Castiel was flexing her hips against his mouth, desperate for more, her hand resting against Dean’s head while the other was thrown over her own face.

Suddenly, just as Dean brought his hand up to add his fingers to the mix, Castiel was arching up off the bed, gasping loudly as her body shook. All it had taken was that one extra touch and she had fallen apart, her orgasm washing through her in waves, leaving her flushed and breathless as Dean began to crawl up her body again.

“Okay?” he asked her, his hand gently pushing her hair out of her eyes as he looked down at her.

“Mmph,” was all Castiel was capable of saying in reply, making Dean smile at her.

He kissed her softly and made to move off of her to let her get her breath back, but before he could, Castiel’s hands on his waist stopped him. She didn’t say anything, just moved her hands down and began to push his underwear off his hips.

“Cas?” he asked curiously.

“I want you to make love to me Dean,” she told him, still slightly breathless.

And who was Dean to argue with that? He helped her push them off before kicking them somewhere in the vicinity of the bedroom door and settled between her legs again. He knew that Castiel was a virgin, but he had no idea if Molly had been - but then she’d been living with the boyfriend she’d killed so it was a good guess that she probably wasn’t – he decided to be as gentle as possible anyway.

Kissing her softly, he took hold of his hard cock, placed himself at her entrance and slowly began to nudge his way inside.

He knew that it had to hurt a little, Castiel’s silence being a tell tale sign of that, but he persisted knowing that it would get better for her and in turn get better for him. And sure enough, after a few moments of awkward thrusting on Dean’s part, Castiel began to push back.

Dean kept things slow to start, letting himself enjoy the feel of tight warmth engulfing him while Castiel adjusted to the intrusion and found her pacing, matching his movements with her own and encouraging him with her hands on his butt to start moving faster.

As soon as they started to speed up, Dean pushing Castiel further up the bed with each thrust, pleasure began to build in Dean’s spine, coiling there and slowly spreading round to his stomach, getting ready to explode at any moment. He tried to hold off for as long as he could, to draw it out for Castiel and make it as good as he could for her. But soon Castiel’s body was arching up off the bed again as she was hit with her second orgasm and that was just too much for Dean and he soon joined her.

Bliss soon overwhelmed him as he emptied himself into her body, biting his lip to stop him from shouting out in pleasure as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

He felt her pulling him down, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close as they both gasped for air and tried to come back down from their high. Dean felt soft lips against the scar on his shoulder and he turned his head to face Castiel, moving to put his mouth in place of his shoulder and capture her in a kiss.

It was a lazy, sweaty kiss but so full of passion and love – yes, love – that neither of them cared and were simply happy to indulge each other.

“So was it worth the wait?” Castiel asked as she rested back against the pillow, Dean pushing her hair off her sweaty forehead.

“You’re kidding right?” Dean asked with a frown. “I can’t even begin to tell you, just how worth the wait that was.”

Castiel smiled and stroked a hand down Dean’s face in affection, “I’m glad I have you Dean.”

“I’m glad you have me too.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean and Castiel stayed in bed for a few more hours, relishing being in each other’s presence. As far as Dean was concerned, it was the best damn sex he’d ever had and he knew it was ‘cause he was madly in love with his angel-woman.

There was only one bad thing about it, and it wasn’t that Sam and Bobby had heard them, or that they chose to make fun of them both, or tease them about when the ‘big day’ was. But it was that eight weeks later, while on a hunt in Idaho, that Dean would regret that in his haste to comply with Castiel’s wishes; he forgot to use contraception.

THE END


End file.
